1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cellular communications and, more particularly, to the use of wireless networking in conjunction with cellular networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks are becoming increasingly prevalent with thousands of so called hotspots being deployed throughout the United States, Europe, and Asia. A hotspot refers to the coverage area surrounding a wireless access point within which a device can communicate wirelessly with the access point. The access point typically includes a wireless transceiver and is connected to a packet-switched communications network such as the Internet. As such, the access point provides network connectivity to those devices capable of establishing a wireless communications link with the access point. Mobile users can roam between multiple hot spots while maintaining connectivity with a communications network. Examples of hotspots or wireless networks are those built around one of the 802.11 wireless communications protocols.
Presently, such wireless networks function independently of cellular communications networks. These wireless networks, particularly 802.11 wireless networks, often function purely as data networks. That is, typically voice communications are not carried over such networks. In consequence, the voice capability of cellular networks has yet to be integrated with 802.11 wireless networks.